spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) EB: It was a 1 - 0 vote this time. SpongeClone and GreyBob, one of you is leaving the game. GreyBob: Aw man. SpongeClone: Well, there’s only room for one SpongeBob parody character. Steve: Everybody, vote! (Everybody votes) EB: So, GreyBob, SpongeClone, one of you two isn’t going to the merge. And that person is… (Intense music plays for no reasons) EB: SpongeClone! it was a 5 - 4 vote, very close. GreyBob: By friend, I don’t see why they didn’t vote for me. EB: Alright, bye bye SpongeClone. (Calmstar grins as SpongeClone walks out onto the stage) EB: Welcome to the merge top ten, you are no longer in duos. Sonic: Hi, soloist here from the second episode forward. Nat: Oh. EB: Ok true. Steve: For your first merge challenge, you guys have to survive EB’S BOOTYLICIOUS BOOTCAMP! Pearl: Wait what? Steve: EB will push you to the extreme at his bootylicious bootcamp, and whoever stays in the longest will win the title of nominator. EB: Y’all ready? (EB brings everyone outside where there are ten huge weights) EB: For your first challenge, you will hold a weight above your head. If at any point you drop, you are out. The last six people standing will advance to the next party of my bootylicious bootcamp. (Ice cream truck music can be heard) EB: Stupid freaking ice cream truck, it’s 2019 my guy nobody wants your ice cream we can buy it at the store. Anyways, pick up your weight and begin! (Everyone picks up their weights, but Fred drops the weight on his leg) Fred: MY LEG! EB: Fred is the first one out! (Calmstar fails) EB: Calmstar is out. Calmstar: Dang it, I suck at these challenges. EB: Only two more people need to drop before this can end. Pearl: I AM DETERMINED! (Monty drops) Monty: OI! EB: Monty is now out! (Gary remembers he has no arms and drops) Gary: MEOW! EB: ALRIGHT! you six may now drop. (The remaining players drop) EB: Fred, Calmstar, Monty, Gary, I’m ashamed of all of you. You four our out. Spot, Dan, Sonic, Pearl, Nat, GreyBob, you six are still in it. Dan: Hey, I exist again! EB: For your next challenge, you will have to go through the treacherous sand pit. Wade across and try not to get stuck. The first three people to make it move onto the final round. (The remaining six go to the sand pit) EB: GO! (Dan springs across before he can sink, and wins) EB: Dan already across, proving once again he exists. Way to go! Only two spots left in the end! (Nat gets stuck, out still tries to push through; Pearl plows through Spot and GreyBob, but Sonic speeds across to the end) Sonic: Sonic speed! Pearl: I’m not giving up! I haven’t won a challenge yet! EB: Only one spot left, who will it go to? (Nat manages to stand up, but gets pushed aside by Pearl who makes it to the end) EB: And it’s Pearl! Spot, Nat, GreyBob, you guys are disappointments, you’re out. Dan, Pearl, Sonic, you three are moving onto the fireplace. Dan: Wait what? (EB brings the final three to a fireplace with a metal rod with the Evicted logo on it as a brander) EB: Whoever wants to get branded first wins. Dan: (very high) Sure. EB: Wait seriously?! Pearl: Oof. Dan: Why not? EB: Alright. (EB grabs the brander and puts it on Dan’s shoulder, causing him to scream as his skin gets branded) Dan: HOLY SHIT THAT BURNED! EB: You won! Dan: Oh I did? Yay! (Back at the house) EB: Dan made it through my bootylicious bootcamp, so now he’ll nominate two people to be evicted. Dan: Hmmmm. I think first I’ll choose will be Monty, because he’s starting to become a threat. Monty: OI! That’s total BS! Bull shark! Dan: Okay then. My second nomination will be Sonic, because he’s overpowered in these challenges. Sonic: Rude. Steve: Alrighty, go vote either Monty or Sonic to be evicted next episode! Category:Evicted! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133